Bittersweet
by SkotosEnigma
Summary: He was sin, and she hated him for it. [Andromeda Black::Evan Rosier]


**Summary: **He was sin, and she hated him for it.

**Rating:** PG

**Pairing:** Andromeda Black/Evan Rosier

**Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters, JK Rowling does.

* * *

**Bittersweet**  
_By SkotosEnigma _

* * *

He was sin.

_Pure, unadulterated_ sin.

She had always been a sucker for the 'bad boys', sure, it was nice when a guy was attentive and sweet, but men with an attitude drew her in like a moth to a flame.

It hadn't been love at first sight, hell, the first time she'd seen him she'd slapped him in a way only 11-year-old girls could.

He was arrogant, cocky and acted as if he owned the world.

She wasn't the only girl that noticed him, she had even heard some rumours about him having a fanclub.  
He probably enjoyed it too, the way both women and men threw themselves at his feet in pathetic little puddles of lovesick teenager.  
Maybe that was just her jealousy talking.

But she didn't swoon. Never. She wasn't the romantic type, not now, not ever. If he, or any other man, even dared to suggest dinner by candlelight under the full moon, she'd give him a mighty wallop.

She hated the way his hair looked like blood when the light shone upon it, she hated the way he let it grow long, until it reached past his shoulders, she hated the way he smirked, she hated the way he talked and she hated the way he walked.  
But most of all she hated the fact that she couldn't hate him.

Sometimes she would scream in her pillow, as she lay in bed at night and couldn't get the git out of her head.  
Sometimes she would glare at Bellatrix, because her sister was able to talk, laugh, joke and touch him.  
Sometimes she was tempted to hurt him for whatever it was that made her so infatuated with him.  
And sometimes she would cry in her bed, because , of all the men at Hogwarts, he was one of those that was just beyond her reach.

She wished she could have fallen in love, because she was certain that was what had happened, with some nice guy who she knew wouldn't try to romanticise her but could make her happy all the same. Someone like Remus, or James, even Peter!

Lily was the only one who knew about her little 'secret'. She didn't dare tell her cousin, she could already see his reaction in her mind.

_A slytherin! They're scum, Andy! You can do better!_

She didn't want anyone better. She wanted him, only him.  
She wanted to touch his hair, did it feel as silky as it looked?  
She wanted to touch his skin, would it feel as cold but soft as she thought it would?  
She wanted to kiss those lips, what would they taste like?

Lily supported her, even said she could understand the attraction, after all, he was _gorgeous_.  
The redhead was even so kind as to give her advice.  
The first thing, she had said, was to get close to him or if that didn't work, his friends.

Now that couldn't be too hard, after all, her sister _was_ dating one of his best friends, Lucius Malfoy.  
She liked Narcissa, her sister was bright and always ready to listen to her problems.  
She was the sister Bellatrix wasn't.

And even then, when she got to know his little clique, which included Rodolphus Lestrange, Severus Snape, Salvador Zabini, Lucius Malfoy and _him_, he ignored her.  
Even when she and Salvador became the best of friends (something she would have never expected from him.) he seemed oblivious to her existence.

Until one day she confronted him about it.

"Goddamn it Rosier!" she cursed loudly. She had been on her way to the Slytherin commonroom, and he seemed to have just left it. He hadn't even acknowledged her presence when she passed him, and that had been _it_.  
He stopped, and turned, his cold green gaze locked on her.  
He was looking every bit his name made him.(1)  
And she couldn't keep it locked inside anymore, damn him!

"Yes?" he drawled in that bored tone, his voice like a velvet caress that sent shivers down her spine.

"Would you stop it already!" she practically yelled, so angry she was shaking.

"Stop what, exactly?" Again she shivered, the prat, how dare he!

"Ignoring me!" And now she had begun, she couldn't stop anymore. It flowed out of her mouth like a waterfall.

"Pretending I don't exist! No matter what I do, it's never good enough for you, is it? You self-righteous bastard! I bet you've shagged every girl and a good share of the guys in your year! Is it because I'm younger than you? Or am I that disgusting to look upon?"

And out it came, all her feelings, how she'd wanted him for so long, how she hated him, and the bastard had the nerve to stand there with a raised eyebrow, looking as if she talking about the weather.  
She couldn't help herself, the tears were running down her face before she had even noticed them.

"Merlin, I _hate_ you." She whispered, eyes fixed on the ground.

She hadn't even seen him approach her, nor had she heard his movements.  
A finger was put beneath her chin, lifting it to look into that emerald gaze of his.  
He was smirking.  
She didn't protest when he lowered his lips to her, and what started as a gentle kiss quickly turned into something so passionate she was afraid she would burn alive.

"Evan…" though she had meant for it be a whisper, it came out like a moan..

He caressed her cheek with his thumb, giving her the softest look she had ever seen on him.

"My sweet little Andromeda, how I love to see you angry."

She didn't need more encouragement that that, and she kissed him again, wrapping her arms around his neck so tight some part of her hoped she wasn't suffocating him, though his embrace around her waist was just as tight.

And even when he married someone else than her, someone he had been betrothed to at birth, she visited him.  
And even when she married a muggle, he came to her.  
And when he died, she cried non-stop for a week.  
And even now she would bring flowers to his grave, because she would never stop loving Evan Rosier.

* * *

**A/N:**

1: Evan :Greek, 'of noble birth', appropriate for a typical Death Eater with pureblood prejudices.  
Rosier is the name of a fallen angel (formerly holding the rank of Dominion in the angelic hierarchy). This demon may appear as either a man or a woman, and is a kind of patron devil of tainted love and seduction, especially noted for assuming a human form of great physical beauty.

(From Harry Potter Lexicon)


End file.
